


【万笛】明知故犯

by AnuoEuphemia



Series: 万笛HPAU [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 易容马格斯！伊万设定。卢卡是一名记忆注销员，有一天伊万给他惹了一个小麻烦。脑洞灵感来自之前和基友聊到伊万发色时不时改变，最后认为他是魔法少女（？
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Series: 万笛HPAU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1224266
Kudos: 5





	【万笛】明知故犯

**Author's Note:**

> 平安夜快乐！！！  
> 有没有人愿意和我交换脑洞/粮的，我想吃别人的粮qwq

Fool me once,shame on you.Fool me twice,shame on me.

莫德里奇第一次见到拉基蒂奇的场景说不上浪漫，或许和一段爱情故事的开始并不沾边。起因只是莫德里奇作为记忆注销员在临下班的时候又去处理一场事故。甚至于定义为事故都不够准确、过于小题大做。  
只不过是一个年轻人无法控制自己易容马格斯的能力，在一名麻瓜面前改变了形象，准确的说，他的发色，比起汽车在天上飞这种事，这自然算不上什么，但在麻瓜拥有了互联网技术之后，巫师保密条令变得更加谨慎且严苛。  
莫德里奇看着眼前这个惴惴不安的年轻人，他手里还拿着魔杖，不知道是否应该自己处理这件事，而莫德里奇的出现显然让他松了口气却又更加紧张。他来不及说明自己的身份，只拦住了这名震惊之后似乎想要在网络上发一条消息的麻瓜，“很抱歉，”莫德里奇语气平静地开口，“今天的事情你还是不要记得比较好。”  
说完他拿出魔杖，在背靠墙站着的麻瓜恐惧而呆愣的视线下念动那个已经烂熟于心的咒语，“一忘皆空。”  
麻瓜的眼神很快变得涣散，神情浮现出莫德里奇熟悉的空白，他收起魔杖，走到拉基蒂奇身边，给了对方一个眼神，这个似乎还在学校读书的男生便自觉地跟在他的身后。  
“我是魔法部的记忆注销员，卢卡.莫德里奇。”他简短地自报家门，无人的角落里羊皮纸和羽毛笔从他施展过无痕伸缩咒的口袋里自动飞出开始做记录。“伊万.拉基蒂奇。”对方小声说道，羽毛笔在纸上刷刷地记下他的名字。  
“还是学生？”拉基蒂奇点点头，莫德里奇知道现在还没有到回校的时间，而小孩和学生不可控的魔法能力总会让他们的工作更加忙碌，三年前刚毕业的莫德里奇怎么也想不到原来曾经的他们是这么能够惹麻烦的人。  
“是的。但是已经成年了。”拉基蒂奇补上一句，他略显得紧张地看着羽毛笔，不确定上面会记录一些什么内容。  
“你很幸运，拉基蒂奇先生。”莫德里奇平静地说道，“如果你不是才过完生日，现在你已经被学校开除了。”眼前的人看上去像是松了一口气，但你给我增添了麻烦，莫德里奇在心里说道，或许是下班时间推迟的不爽多少写在了脸上，他看见拉基蒂奇的身体瑟缩了一下，“我很抱歉，莫德里奇先生。”  
“我还不太会控制这种能力。”易容马格斯在巫师中也属于稀有，莫德里奇还是第一次亲眼所见，而拉基蒂奇的能力似乎只是一步步觉醒，从最普通的改变发色开始，糟糕的是就像孩童无法控制自己的魔力，他也无法完全控制自己随心而变的发色。  
想到这里，莫德里奇也不得不承认，就因为这样来判定一个年轻人违法了巫师保密条令实在是有失公允，不过好在他已经成年，并不会被质询甚至是面临开除。  
“我想在这方面我给不了你什么帮助，拉基蒂奇先生。”羽毛笔似乎记完了内容，和卷起来的羊皮纸一起回到了莫德里奇的口袋里，“只是我必须给你一次警告，在麻瓜面前谨慎地使用或者控制自己的能力。”或者练习一下遗忘咒。  
“我以后会注意的。”拉基蒂奇低垂着头，一头的深棕色发丝显示出了他此刻情绪的低落，莫德里奇忽然也觉得有趣，这样一来这个年轻人的心思未免也很好懂，完全被头发的颜色给暴露了。  
“那么，再见。”莫德里奇想到了一会要写的事故报告和不得已的加班，只想长叹一口气，有心也好无意也罢，这终究是险些暴露魔法存在的事故。  
他在原地幻影移形，拉基蒂奇那句没来得及说出口的“不如我请你吃饭来补偿你”卡在喉咙里，像是幻影移形所激起的一点尘埃，轻而易举便飘散在了空气里。  
事实上报告千篇一律，早已经有了固定的模版，莫德里奇回去时还被同事询问发生了什么，他摆摆手，走到自己的座位上，看着羊皮纸上记录下的有关拉基蒂奇的信息，“不过是一个年轻人没有控制好自己的能力而已。”说完就被打趣明明也才二十一岁却总是老气横秋，莫德里奇将羽毛笔在墨水了蘸了蘸，毫不在意，“工作使我成熟。”  
他们再见面是在麻瓜的街道，莫德里奇正巧去上班的时候。记忆注销指挥部位于地下三层，理论上来说和麻瓜的地铁共用一处，莫德里奇也时常随着乘坐地铁的麻瓜一起通过扶梯去到地下，然后旋转开一道不起眼的门，进到自己的世界里。  
拉基蒂奇脸上有显而易见的紧张，“我、我没有在麻瓜面前能力失控。”眼看着他就要在自己面前能力失控，莫德里奇笑着安抚他，“而我也不是因为这个才来的，我只是去上班。”他指了指麻瓜的地铁站，那是去到魔法部的其中一个入口。  
“哦，哦……”拉基蒂奇局促地摸了摸自己的后脑，他怀里黄油的香气吸引了莫德里奇的注意力，“去买早饭吗？”他看着拉基蒂奇抱着的面包说道，“是。”拉基蒂奇的眼睛亮了亮，“这家的面包非常棒。”莫德里奇对纸袋上的logo依稀有些印象，无论他上班还是下班，那家烘培坊门前总在排队，尽管香气引人，但他从未进去过。  
他刚想对拉基蒂奇说早餐愉快，却被男生塞了一个面包在手里，“算是对之前那件事的赔罪。”纸袋也挡不住刚出炉面包的暖意和烤杏仁的香气，莫德里奇愣神的瞬间拉基蒂奇已经朝着亮起绿灯的马路走去，附带一句大声的再见莫德里奇先生。  
且不说拉基蒂奇是无意识造成了他的加班，他的行为也比那些倒卖增加了魔咒效果的麻瓜用品最后对麻瓜造成伤害的无良商人轻微多了，被对方以一个面包的方式赔罪反而让莫德里奇不知该如何反应，但无论如何，面包真的很好吃。  
他们后来又偶遇了几次，在莫德里奇上班或是消除了某位麻瓜的记忆回来的路上，拉基蒂奇看上去对即将开学充满了兴奋，莫德里奇告诉他珍惜最后一学期，他想了想，还是没有询问拉基蒂奇毕业后的工作。  
他们依然算不上熟悉，更称不上是朋友，尽管他们终于开始互相以名字来称呼对方了。  
开学前他们最后一次见面，是一起去对角巷买东西，拉基蒂奇要去补充一些魔药原料，顺便买几本参考书，莫德里奇则是难得的休息日，只想坐在阳光下吃掉大份的开心果巧克力冰淇淋。  
“建筑设计师。”他们在丽痕书店时拉基蒂奇终于说起了自己的职业方向，莫德里奇点点头，翻看着新一期的变形术周刊。麻瓜建筑的不断扩大升级和十分可观的人口让巫师世界要妥善的隐藏变得慎之又慎，而建筑的分割与融合又显得格外重要，由此可见拉基蒂奇的变形学和  
魔咒学一定十分优秀。  
而这似乎并没有反映到拉基蒂奇对于自己天赋能力的控制上，今天他的头发是深棕色上覆盖着一层浅金色，显得十分清俊好看，没有剧烈情绪波动时他看上去和一名普通在校巫师无异，只是要英俊许多。  
“魔法部的设计就很巧妙。”莫德里奇注意到他们之间的沉默，主动说道，“明明是同一处，却共存着两个世界，每次上下班时看见麻瓜们，想到这一点我都会觉得很有趣。”  
拉基蒂奇带着些许刻意地清了清嗓子，“其实，我之前去参观过魔法部。”他看见莫德里奇饶有兴趣地转过脸看着自己，不知道对方是否能看出自己脸上的些许不自然。那是六年级暑假时的事情，他和一批已经决定了会成为建筑设计师的学生一起，在一位前辈的带领下参观建成不久的魔法部新入口。  
而那也是他第一次见到莫德里奇，比他稍长几岁的记忆注销员那时的头发更长一些，带着比现在更有古典气息的发卷弧度，匆匆从他们身边走过，暗金色的发丝并不如何起眼，却让拉基蒂奇怎么也无法把视线从他身上挪开，直到莫德里奇在转角消失也依旧痴痴望着。  
“如何，是不是很震撼。”莫德里奇并未注意到他沉浸在回忆里的神色，只买下了那本变形术周刊，又转过脸笑着看他，“不过最棒的建筑还是霍格沃茨，只是并没有什么能给你们这些设计师发挥的地方了。”  
拉基蒂奇含糊地应了一声，拿上自己挑选的几本书去结账。离开书店时阳光晴好，莫德里奇提议一起去吃冰淇淋，他不知道是阳光带来的错觉还是拉基蒂奇的心情又影响了外表，总之对方的金发看上去似乎耀眼了不少。  
回到学校的拉基蒂奇通过书信与莫德里奇保持联系，尤其是在知道对方以每年都是优的魔药成绩毕业之后，出于对调制锅底的兴趣和不错的成绩，拉基蒂奇并没有在O.W.Ls考试之后放弃魔药学，尽管六年级第一堂魔药课就让他后悔了自己的决定。  
因为能力的特殊，变形学教授也给他开了小灶，教授他如何更好地控制自己的外表，而莫德里奇对此则十分嫉妒。  
他们的再次相遇则是在万圣节那天，霍格莫德早早就用南瓜和蝙蝠进行了妆点，配上积雪更让人体验到节日的氛围，拉基蒂奇照例是先去霍格莫德买零食，他揉了揉眼睛才确定那个看上去十分熟悉的背影的确是自己心心念念的莫德里奇。  
今年新出的南瓜糖是最抢手的产品，万圣节和圣诞节时会结出无限糖果的糖果树因为价格昂贵而略逊一筹；清甜却不失浓郁的南瓜硬糖暗藏了小把戏，在口中融化之后里面小小的巧克力蝙蝠才会出现，像是跳跳糖一般反复刺激过口腔之后会化作浓郁的巧克力酱。  
天才的糖果制造商威利.旺卡先生难得开放了自己的专利，而蜂蜜公爵赋予了它应和节日的趣味。  
能够偶遇到拉基蒂奇显然也让记忆注销员格外惊喜，尽管糖果店里十分拥挤，他还是努力给了拉基蒂奇一个拥抱。而拉基蒂奇的喜悦则溢于言表，金发如同阳光一般灿烂到刺眼。  
“万圣节购物吗？”他笑着问拉基蒂奇，拿过一袋毛毛牙薄荷糖放在自己怀里的那一堆糖果上，拉基蒂奇点点头，遇见莫德里奇的惊喜意义已经大过了糖果，他只是拿了两袋南瓜糖和一袋糖羽毛笔，便和莫德里奇一起在人群中逆流走向结账台。  
莫德里奇的口袋一如既往像是一个无底洞，几乎抱不下的糖果被他通通装了进去，一身轻松的和拉基蒂奇离开蜂蜜公爵。  
“难得今天有时间，就来补充一下家里的零食库存。”莫德里奇笑着解释自己的来意，他悠悠地叹气，表示自己很想念霍格沃茨的万圣节晚宴。拉基蒂奇不满于他没有告诉自己，而莫德里奇只是表示不想打扰他，这种好时候应该和朋友度过，或者约会。  
说到这里他颇有深意地看了一眼拉基蒂奇，年轻三岁的巫师僵硬又正经地回答他，我还是单身。  
“卢卡，我请你喝一杯吧！”拉基蒂奇的激动在莫德里奇挑起的眉毛下又变得小声，“我是说黄油啤酒。”他抖了抖身子，“你都不觉得冷吗。”莫德里奇揉了一把他的头发，让那些细小的雪粒消融在拉基蒂奇的金发间，“走吧。”  
三把扫帚里依旧洋溢着嘈杂的笑声，他们找到一个角落的位置坐下，拉基蒂奇买了两杯黄油啤酒，双手举过头顶小心地从人群中挤过来，尽量让饮料没有洒出来。他们轻轻碰杯之后喝了一大口，满足地叹了口气，只觉得周身都暖了起来。  
“最近过得如何？”拉基蒂奇舔去唇边的泡沫询问道，莫德里奇捧着杯壁来温暖自己的手掌，耸了耸肩，“还是老样子，总有人在麻瓜面前制造麻烦。”魔法部前几日查抄了一个贩卖违禁魔法物品的窝点，出了一点意外，后续的处理更是麻烦，建筑的恢复和记忆的消除，莫德里奇和同事们牺牲了大量的睡眠时间。  
莫德里奇省略了工作中的劳碌部分，挑了些趣事来说，同时安抚看了报道之后忧心的拉基蒂奇，与罪犯作斗争这种事属于傲罗的范畴，与他这个魔法部下属小小的一员并不沾边。  
他们并没有来得及说上几句话，拉基蒂奇的朋友走进来，让这个小角落立刻变得同样的喧闹，莫德里奇很体贴地让出了位置，在和拉基蒂奇的朋友们互相作了介绍之后表示你们慢慢聊，我还有一点事情，晚点再见面。  
最后这句是说给拉基蒂奇听的，正想起身和他一起离开的人这才坐回了自己的位置，尽管脸上还写着不舍。  
莫德里奇在拉基蒂奇和朋友说话的时候化作了自己的阿尼玛格斯形态，金毛垂耳兔想要靠着更灵活的体型在人群的腿脚间寻到地方离开，刚往前跳了一步，却被另一个男生的话定在原地。  
别看了伊万，你的暗恋对象已经走了。  
莫德里奇没有选择离开，而是在一个南瓜灯的遮掩下继续听他们的对话，他没有听见拉基蒂奇的反驳，只听见他带着几分不满说是你们来得不是时候。  
“说真的，全世界也只有你能想出触犯保密法的方式来获取心上人注意的主意，赫奇帕奇都会为你感到羞愧。”莫德里奇看见拉基蒂奇红了脸，而他的金发开始变得黯淡，“我并不是真的想要给他找麻烦。”  
他们并不知道莫德里奇正在一旁，肆无忌惮地打趣拉基蒂奇，也让莫德里奇听完了全过程，关于拉基蒂奇放纵了心意来让本就不稳定的能力失控一次，关于拉基蒂奇的暗恋，关于他如今还未得偿所愿但一切似乎都朝着好的方向发展。  
垂耳兔寻到了时候离开，重新回到人类的形态。记忆注销员呵出一口气，看着白雾在眼前消散开，才想起来自己的黄油啤酒还没有喝完。  
说自己有事其实不过是不想被拉基蒂奇的朋友们团团围住的借口，他并不习惯这种场景，而听到所谓的真相也的确是意外。莫德里奇并非没有怀疑过，他知道拉基蒂奇几乎全优的成绩单，也知道那次之后拉基蒂奇再未在麻瓜面前显露出自己的能力，但也算是梅林的玩笑，在他还没有能够完全控制自己能力时，偏偏又想寻个理由接近莫德里奇。  
只是曾经想不通拉基蒂奇这么做是为了什么，而此刻似乎一切都豁然开朗，莫德里奇摇了摇头，意识到自己的唇角还挂着微笑。他都能想到如果拉基蒂奇在自己面前，知道自己已经知晓了真相，该是如何的惊慌失措，会手足无措地道歉，会结结巴巴地解释自己真的不是故意的，会垂着脑袋说对不起，金发会尽数转变为颓丧的深色。  
而令莫德里奇自己都意外的是，他并没有感受到多少被欺骗的愤怒，比起想给拉基蒂奇一拳更多的是想捏他的脸，再让他服帖的发型乱得不成样子。  
或许再加上一颗肥舌太妃糖，莫德里奇记得麻瓜的童话里有说谎话鼻子会变长的故事，换到巫师世界里也许惩罚更加贴合，说谎话的舌头用肥舌太妃糖来惩罚。  
他因为自己的想法而加深了笑容，路过蜂蜜公爵，伫立在那里看着橱窗里的糖果圣诞树，并没有犹豫多久，便走进去买下了一棵。当半小时后拉基蒂奇问他事情处理好了吗，莫德里奇只笑着回答他，一切都好，只是还需要一点时间。  
拉基蒂奇在圣诞节的时候收到了来自莫德里奇的礼物，一棵糖果树，玻璃糖纸包裹着甜蜜的味道，上面流转着圣诞节让人觉得喜悦和温暖的光泽，唯独有区别的是枝条上的糖果都是一样的，并不像是蜂蜜公爵所展示的那种垂挂着各色糖果。  
没有人会拒绝这样一份礼物，拉基蒂奇甚至没有看莫德里奇的圣诞贺卡便吃了一颗，然后才意识到为什么上面的糖果都一模一样——它们都是肥舌太妃糖。  
他拖在地上的舌头成了今天寝室里的第一则圣诞节笑话，二十分钟之后才逐渐恢复成原来的长度，拉基蒂奇打开贺卡时都在不自觉地转动着舌头，总觉得下一秒它就要再次不受控制地变长。

金发甜心，圣诞快乐。  
希望你喜欢我送给你的礼物。  
以及，我还是更喜欢诚实的你。

——End——


End file.
